


Always be

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: Confused Chicken and Ashen Feathers [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Birds, Don’t copy to another site, Familial - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Phoenix - Freeform, Runaway children, Shapeshifting, Soft Kids, kids being kids, platonic, referenced temporary imortality, slice of life?, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: Just some warmth since summer is coming lmbo.Soft kiddos.Lyrics belong to Rebecca Sugar.





	Always be

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of that song by Rebecca Sugar that was in Adventure Time - the one called Time Adventure (the “Will happen, happening, happened” one). I may include the lyrics and I do not take credit for that.
> 
> I really want to write the next Hanahaki part but I feel like I should write a bit of Zero and Jake in-universe first ^u^. Plus I’m feeling fluffy today.

_Time is an illusion to make things make sense,_

_that’s why we’re all living in the present tense-_

 

        Jake’s laughing, curling forward and Zero’s sputtering as they lay in the grass where they had rolled around, wrestling. Her hair had fallen into his mouth and he sputtered it out, wiping spitty hands on her while she shoved him, laughing and calling him gross.

    It was warm and summer and _free_. The first time it has been like this in months.

     So they take a moment and just be.

 

_it’s like-_

_will happen_

_happening_

_happened_

 

      There’s something absolutely warm in his smile; it reaches his eyes and this, she suspects is love.

    She hadn’t been on bad terms with her parents, but there had always been something distant. off.    

     It hadn’t been anything nearly as soft or warm as dopey smiles and eyes, that spoke of _us._ That spoke of  _family_.

     It was them and nothing would change that.

 

_will happen_

_happening_

_happen_

_will happen_

_happening_

_happened again_

     He scoots closer when it’s cold and raises his face, eyes closed. The drizzle tickles but he doesn’t mind. He is safe, and loved; he leans into her, melting into the other human being.

    He had been so alone. So isolated. With nothing and no one. But with every hug, or even with the slight tugs when she pulled him along, it was like it hadn’t been any time at all.

    This was his everything, this was his now and forever.

     And he was beyond content with that. 

  _Will happen_

_happening_

_happened_

_will happen_

_happening_

_happen again_

_will happen, again and again-_

 

    It was her and him; open roads and swinging arms together, from fall to winter, melding into summer to spring. 

    Abandoned farms and parks; trees shedding and growing back, while the sky melted into nights where the stars slowly turned and changed.

     From the first time they caught a glimpse of one another, and just knew things were going to change-

 

_That’s why you and I will always be back then-_

 

 _-_ to the now, where the world was an open trail for them to travel, together.

 

_that’s why you and I will always be best friends._

 


End file.
